Bearing systems that supports rotor systems, such as rotor systems of turbine engines and machinery driven thereby, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.